Operation: F.L.U.S.H.
is the second story in the first episode of Season 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on November 19, 2004 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary It all started when the villains like Mr. Boss, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, Crazy Old Cat Lady, and Knightbrace decided to take over Sector V's treehouse. Then they heard a noise and they all hide while Mr. Boss check who it is, but much go their annoyance it's the Toiletnator. Toiletnator believe that he got the wrong message of where the meeting is (but they purposely did it so he wouldn't be there) and ask if he can help with today's plan. However they refuse because he always ruined their plans and how the Kids Next Door always fool Toiletnator every time he face them, which Toiletnator refuse to beileve. Mr. Boss reminded him the time he let Numbuh 1 in their lair and his only disguise was a t-shirt which had "I'm not Numbuh 1" written on it. Toiletnator said he didn't expect article of clothing to lie but then Crazy Old Cat Lady just told him he's too gullible much to the agreement of Mr. Boss and saying they don't need a pathetic villain like the Toiletnator to ruined their plans. This makes the Toiletnator break down into tears, so Mr. Boss send him to get coffee for them, and Toiletnator agreed to do so, which leaves the villains to quickly go to Sector V treehouse. At the villains coffee shop, Toiletnator realized that he's tired being left out of missions and having the other villains thinks they are cooler than him, Toiletnator wants to destroy the Kids Next Door single-handedly so Mr. Boss and the others will like him and go bowling with him on Tuesdays. Mr. Boss, Knightbrace, Mr. John Wink & Mr. Timothy Fibb, and the Crazy Old Cat Lady easily take over the treehouse of Sector V, but they are now spooked as they hear an evil voice, believing that the treehouse is haunted by an evil spirit. However, the voice turns out to be "The Terma Toiletnator", who then mistakes Mr. Boss, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, the Crazy Old Cat Lady and her cats, and, of course, Knightbrace to be Sector V. The villains tell him that they are the real villains, as he nearly believes it though stops himself because they told him earlier of his gullible nature and attacks them. Toiletnator surprisingly defeats them and thinks he succeeded in defeating the KND, but realizes the time and asks how the "KND" should be in school rather than their Treehouse. At that moment, the REAL Sector V shows up. Tolietnator finally realizes that he forgot the coffee, comically neglecting the fact that he attacked his allies rather than his enemies. He cries over the coffee mishap, as he is surrounded and Numbuh 1 orders Sector V to attack the villain who is heard screaming as the team advance on him. During the ending credits, the Treehouse is shaking as Toiletnator is heard screaming as he is easily dispatched by Sector V and flushed down the toilet. He briefly regains conscious at the drain pipe and bemoans his by fate before falling head first in the water. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Allies *Hamsters Villains *Mr. Boss *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Knightbrace *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb *Toiletnator *Cafe Employee Cameos *Cuppa Joe *Stickybeard *Great Puttinski *Count Spankulot *Mrs. Goodwall *Common Cold *Cheese Ninjas *Chester *Principal *Gramma Stuffum *Mr. Washer *Mega Mom, Locations *Fulbright Residence *Villain Cafe *Sector V Treehouse *Toiletnator's Base 2x4 Technology *H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. *G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. *M.U.S.K.E.T. *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *S.C.A.M.P.P. Villain Technology *Dental floss grappling hook *Robotic tentacle arms *Jetpack *Dental Assault Chair Transcript Operation: F.L.U.S.H./Transcript Trivia *This episode was featured as a playable level in the online game Operation: B.E.S.T.. The enemies of it were the Toilenator, Mr. Boss, the Crazy Old Cat Lady, Knightbrace, and Mr. John Wink & Mr. Timothy Fibb. Operation: B.E.S.T. is now deleted from the Internet. *This episode is one of the few where villains have the lead role. *The ending credits show the Kids Next Door defeating Toilenator and flushing him down the toilet. *The Terma-Toiletnator is actually a reference to the movie, The Terminator. *The hamsters are seen guarding the the treehouse when Sector V is at school which means that the hamsters are a defense mechanism along with the other traps While somehow still running the electricity in the house. *When attacking the Sector V treehouse, Knightbrace extends four mechanical arms from his back, which resemble the arms of Doctor Octopus from the "Spider-Man" comics. *In this episode, the kids of Sector V don't appear until the end of the episode. *When the Toiletnator attacks Knightbrace, the screen is seen to be shaking. However, the only thing the Toiletnator does to Knightbrace is flush him down the toilet. This is implied to have been caused by the foreshadowed plunging. *In this episode, along with a few others, such as Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E. Mr. Boss’s mustache is holding his cigar by itself. *The scene at the end where Toiletnator thinks he's defeated the KND, only for the real KND to show up, can be bought in the console version of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion *This episode marks the first time Mr. Boss groans "Aw geez! It's the Toiletnator!", although he groans "Oh, it's the Toiletnator!" in Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T.. *When Numbuh 5 wears red bandana & Numbuh 3 wears Japanese headband Gallery Villain Cafe.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-05-13-11h48m25s213.png CE&Toiletnator.PNG Winkfibb&rainbowmonkies1.PNG Winkfibb&rainbowmonkies2.PNG Knightbrace&toiletnator.PNG Knightbrace&Toiletnatorargue.PNG Toilenator crying.png Knightbraceflush1.PNG Knightbraceflush2.PNG F.L.U.S.H. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Toiletnator